


You Are So Delightful

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NishiHina - Freeform, Noyahina, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omegas, omega on omega action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Nishinoya and Hinata spend another heat together. During Christmas.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557775
Comments: 16
Kudos: 338





	You Are So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theumbrellastealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theumbrellastealer/gifts).



> Day 13 goes to theumbrellastealer who likes all of the finer things in life. Thank you for being a fantastic person!
> 
> *Note*: This kind of piggybacks off of my other fic [Nesting Dolls (NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814584) but it isn't necessary to read to understand. Of course, if you want more O!Hina & O!Noya action then check it out!

This is not how Hinata wants to spend his Christmas; locked in the heat room of his house as his omega body swelters with the need to mate. The window is cracked open to help cool the room down, but it isn’t making a difference. Shouyou’s naked body writhes with need inside the fluffy nest he’s built and slick runs down his thighs. A knock on the door causes him to roll onto his hands and knees and growl.

“Shouyou, it’s Nishinoya,” a voice says through the thick wood. “Can I come in? I’m about to start my heat too and I’d like to share it with you like we have been doing.”

Though Hinata’s mind is hazy with lust and want, he can recognize that Yuu is a safe person and so rasps out as loud as he can, “yes, come in.” The door opens and Noya sidles in, closing it tightly behind him. While Yuu is stripping his clothes off Shouyou notices that he’s holding his breath. It makes him whine as he thinks that Noya doesn’t approve of him.

“Can I come into your beautiful nest? You did so well building it. Will you share it with me?” Nishinoya crouches on the edge of it and gazes at him steadily, taking in deep breaths.

Flushed with pride, Hinata watches Yuu’s pupils dilate and his scent become hotter and more needy and he understands. “Yes,” Shouyou breathes out, getting out of his defensive stance. Once Nishinoya wades into the pile of pillows and blankets, Hinata throws himself at the other omega who stands as still as a statue. He licks at Yuu’s scent gland on his neck, sucking on it and pressing their bodies together and Yuu simply melts into him with a throaty moan.

Its Shouyou who is quick to dominate this time, laying Noya on his back and slotting himself between the other man’s open legs. He grinds his half-hard cock against Noya’s rapidly slicking hole and groans at the feeling. Leaning down, Hinata steals a breathy kiss from his friend while pushing his now hard cock into him. The action does little to quell Shouyou’s own fiery need, but listening to Yuu’s quiet string of curses mixed with praise makes him preen. He knows he’ll get his satisfaction soon enough.

While an omega’s cock may not be long and knotted like an alpha’s, it is thick and extremely hard to the point of sometimes painful, but it makes it all the more sensitive. Thrusting into Noya makes Hinata gasp and shake with pleasure that urges him on to go faster and harder. He works Yuu’s own leaking cock as he fucks into him and nips at his scent gland. The smell of a tropical rainforest swirls around them as they chase their orgasms together and it only gets better when Yuu sinks two fingers into Shouyou’s wanting hole. It makes the decoy snap his hips forward with demanding want over and over again.

“Close,” Hinata grunts out, his eyes falling closed as he rests his forehead against Noya’s, movements becoming erratic at best.

“Cum in me Shou,” Yuu moans breathily, “you look so good when you do.”

Shouyou shivers at the praise and slams himself a final time into Noya, releasing his orgasm as deep as he can into the other omega while clenching around his fingers. It makes Yuu arch his back up as his mouth falls open in a silent scream. Hinata works him with a couple more strokes until he releases all over Shouyou’s hand. They share sweet kisses as they catch their breath for a moment, the heat clearing away for a short reprieve and a nap. Both men hold each other as they slip into slumber.

Shouyou wakes up to Nishinoya rubbing his cock against Shouyou’s leg in search of friction. “Yuu,” Hinata groans out quietly, startling the other man. “Fuck me.” He rolls to his stomach and lifts his ass up invitingly as his temperature rises and slick begins to pool.

Noya whines with need while rushing to lay himself over Shouyou’s body. There is no time wasted as Yuu slides into the omega’s hole with a shuddering breath. The feeling of Nishinoya stretching him has Hinata pushing his ass against his friend. Yuu starts a harsh pace that takes Shouyou’s breath away. It’s a pleasurable punishment on his hole and he isn’t sure he can ever get enough.

All too soon, the position isn’t enough for either of them and Shouyou finds himself on his back with his knees up to his chest as Noya fucks into him rougher than before. Hinata begins working his weeping cock to match Yuu’s thrusts as best as he can. The coil in his gut tightens much faster than he expects, and it snaps just as quickly making him shoot his release onto his stomach and chest. Not once does Noya stop his assault as sweat slides down his body and his breathing becomes ragged. Hinata wants to crawl away as oversensitivity grips his being, but he wants Yuu to fill him up and be satisfied so he grits his teeth and focuses on taking in big gulps air.

“I can’t,” Noya gasps out as tears cling to his eyelashes, “I can’t get off.” He absolutely sobs, hips coming to a stuttering stop, pulling out as he buries his face into Shouyou’s chest.

When Nishinoya has calmed down, Hinata lays him on his back in the nest and takes in his debauched appearance. The heat has resided from Shouyou, but it still has Yuu completely engulfed. “Trust me?” This would be the first time Hinata had done something sexual outside of heat daze. After receiving a nod, Shouyou takes his time seating himself on Noya’s hot, hard erection. He freezes when Yuu whines but gets the go ahead after a few seconds.

Leaning forward, Hinata kisses Noya softly and slips his tongue into the other omega’s mouth when he moans at the first rise of Shouyou’s hips. None of his movements are hurried as he rides Yuu, intertwining their fingers, savoring every inch with each lift and drop. “Senpai feels so good in me,” Hinata whispers into Yuu’s ear, “so thick and gorgeous.” The words raise bumps across Noya’s skin and Shouyou takes the chance to glide his tongue over the other man’s scent gland. A moan gets choked off in Nishinoya’s throat at the action. “We smell like a rainforest,” Shouyou murmurs to him, “you’re my forest, I love getting lost in you.”

“Shou,” Noya mewls desperately as he tries to speed up their lovemaking. “Please.”

“We’re getting there,” Hinata reassures him, licking at his gland once more. “Don’t you know how much I want you to fill me with your cum?” Shouyou drops his hips relentlessly over and over. “Only you can satisfy me, but only if you’re satisfied. So, I’m begging you, my omega,” Hinata says pleadingly as his body prepares for another orgasm, “fill me.”

Hands wrap around Shouyou’s waist and pulls him down, stilling him to feel Noya throb in him. Every stripe of hot cum is felt as Yuu paints Shouyou’s insides with his seed and it triggers Hinata’s own orgasm which spills between the two of them. They stay together until Yuu softens and slips out of Shouyou and then they maneuver to cuddle comfortably.

The rest of the week is spent that way, both omegas fucking each other until they are completely spent. Once the room is cleaned up and aired out, they go out to join their families again. As they open their presents from the holiday that has passed as food is prepared and everyone chatters happily, Hinata leans against Noya and whispers, “you’re the best present.”

Yuu sighs happily and ruffles Hinata’s orange locks, “I can give you an even better present.”

“How so?”

“Be mine, Shouyou. Screw searching for an alpha, lets just enjoy each other exclusively for a while.”

Hinata nods enthusiastically before saying, “you are so delightful, Omega.” His inner omega preens at the pink tinge on Yuu’s cheeks.


End file.
